mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.48
I:New and Revamped Heroes 1.Revamped Hero of the Seven Seas -- Bane will replace the old Bane. Players who have already purchased the old Bane will be able to use the new Bane. His purchase price will remain unchanged. II:Weekly Free Hero & New Skins •New Hero Skins: JawHead Skin - Scout, 269 Diamonds JawHead and the Scout Skin will be available in a new gift pack! Launch Week Discount 30% off! Baneskin- Sea Monster, Bane's Booty Event Reward Baneskin- Dracula, will be 30% off in its first week — stay tuned! lll:Hero Adjustments •JawHead Smart Missiles: Fixed a hero targeting priority bug. Adjusted cooldown from 7/6.6/6.2/5.8/5.4/5 to 5 seconds at max level. Ejector: Optimized the description (select a nearby target). Range increased by 30%. Unstoppable Force: Damage adjusted from 300 + Skill Level x 100 Extra Physical Attack x 2.5 to 250 + Skill Level x 150 + Total Physical Attack x 1. Cooldown at max level reduced by 10s. •Gussion After listening to all of your suggestions, and considering Gussion‘s background story, we‘ve changed Sword Spike and Shadowblade Slaughter trom physical damage skills to magic damage skills, and Gussion's attributes have been adjusted accordingly. Please remember to change your Emblems and equipment sets, too! Sword Spike: Slightly increased the width of the first stage of this skill and removed the slow eﬂect from the second part. Shadowblade Slaughter: Each dagger thrown adds a slow effect for 2 seconds and removed the damage increase effect when recovering daggers. Slightly increased the damage range when recovering daggers. Dagger Specialist: Additional damage adjusted from 10% of the enemy's missing HP to 15%. Added a new effect: Heals Gussion for 80% of the damage done upon landing his passive. Fixed a problem where Sword Spike and Shadowblade Slaughter were not being blocked by LoIita's shield. •Bane HP growth rate increased by 20. Shark Bite: Additional damage adjusted from 60% at max level to 60%-75%. Deadly Spit: Basic damage adjusted from 70 + Skill Level x 30 to 60 + Skill Level x 40. Fixed a problem where Crab Claw Cannon was not being blocked by Lolita's shield. •Hayabusa Quad Shadow: Fixed a problem where hero direction and movement direction were out of sync. Optimized skill tips shown after consuming shadows. Phantom Shunken: Optimized Mana restoration effect. •Aurora Repaired a problem where Frost Shock's special effect were not functioning. •Franco Fixed a problem where Brutal Massacre was unable to interrupt some channelled skils. •Balmond Optimized the Fury skin model. Optimized the skill icons of Bloodthrist and Lethal Counter. Cyclone sweep: You can now initiate other skills when this skill is in progress. Using another skill will interrupt Cyclone Sweep. •Freya Optimized the Rose skin model. •Alice Optimized skill icons. •Fanny Optimized Cut Throat skill icon. Fixed a problem where the Youth skin would sometimes disappear. IV:Battle Equipment & Spell Adjustments •Equipment: 1.Optimized the following equipment icons: Dagger, Mallet,Talisman, Advent, Force Breastplate. V:New Events & Features •The Bane’s Booty event has started! Complete special quests to collect Treasure Map Fragments. and you can get packs containing a variety of rewards, including the hero Bane, Bane skins, and Tickets (the same skin rewards will be available on all servers). a. Event Description: In this event, there are a total of 6 islands, and each island has 6 to 7 separate quests. Complete the quests to obtain Emblem Packs and Treasure Map Fragments. b. Unlocking Islands: After collecting a specified number of Treasure Map Fragments on your current island, you can unlock the next island, granted that the island's unlocking time has arrived. c. Gameplay: In this event. the more Treasure Map Fragments you collect, the more rewards you'll get! d. Receiving Rewards: You can receive your rewards from the progress bar at the bottom of the event interface. Tap to receive. •Odette’s Puzzle - During the event period, you can get Emblem Fragments, Hero Trial Cards, and the permanent hero Odette! a. Event Description: This event has 7 phases of quests. Only one phase can be completed every day. After completing all of the phases, you can get the permanent hero Odette! b. When the event begins, only players with an account at least 8 days old can participate. c.If you already own Oddete, you’ll get 10,666 BP for completing all the quest. d. For more details on the speciﬁc start time at this event, please refer to in-game mail notiﬁcations. VI:System Adjustments 1.Added a streaming assistant display and hide switch to the in-game broadcasting interface. You can conﬁgure your settings in your Stream Info and Livestream Channel settings. VII:Bug Fixes 1.Fixed a problem where Skin Trial Cards for time-limited event skins could not be used in the hero selection interface . 2.Fixed a stream spectator viewing mode issue, where heroes who were supposed to be set to invisible were appearing on screen.Category:Patch Notes